Decision to make: Heaven or Hell?
by ichigolover4ever
Summary: continued story from "I'll wait for you in Heaven" Lelouch died and saw Shirley again... you must read the other story to understand this one....!


**Zero Requiem…**

**It was the last thing the world needed.**

"**Suzaku, as promised, you will kill me. By killing Lelouch vi Britannia, the Chain of Hatred will break and the world will focus on creation again…"**

**Lelouch was destined to die this way… ever since he made the contract Geass with C.C.**

_Ouch… it hurts… why does it hurt so much to die?_

_Everything around him was getting darker and darker… a figure came toward him… a mysterious… scary figure. It was the Grim Reaper._

"_Time to go, Lelouch vi Britannia."_

_Lelouch shook his head. "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. Not Lelouch vi Britannia."_

_Grim Reaper seemed to be rolling his eyes… if he had a pair…_

" _I don't give a damn what your name is. It matters that you are destined to go to Hell. Follow me," he turned and walked to the direction he came from._

"_wait," Lelouch yelled._

"_what?" he impatiently turned to face him again. " I don't have time for this. Other damned human souls are waiting for me to lead them!"_

"_please… please give me few minutes to say good-bye," Lelouch begged._

_The Grim Reaper was silent for a minute. "very well. You have five minutes. But remember this," he held up his bony index finger. " this does not mean you are special or anything… you're same to me as any other damned human souls out there. Just because you 'saved the world'-" he quoted the last three words. "it does not mean that you are special. Understand?"_

_Lelouch chuckled. "of course,"_

_The Grim Reaper turned to the other direction. "also, I wouldn't be happy. You are destined to be Satan's slave for all eternity. It is not very pleasant. Trust me,"_

_Lelouch nodded. He didn't smile this time._

"BROTHER!!" Nunelly was screaming for him not to die. "I LOVE YOU,"

Lelouch smiled. She finally understood him and forgave him. That meant everything. " yes…. I,"

He loved Nunelly with his heart. Zero… the Order of the Black Knights… were all for her. Even though she couldn't understand his actions, she still loved him. She called him a murderer and a demon, but he didn't care. As long as she was alive, healthy, and happy.

Kallen… she always there for him. Even if he was Lelouch or Zero. She understood his actions, but not his heart… until he took over Britannia and created the Zero Requiem.

He glanced over at her direction. She was crying her eyes out for him. When he deeply looked into her eyes, she finally understood what he and Suzaku tried to do.

'Kallen… live on… fight for this world… fight for me…' he gave a little smile at her direction. Tears streamed uncontrollably down her face when she saw his face.

'thank you… for crying for me… I'll miss you Kallen…'

He tried to look up to look for Suzaku. Even though he was wearing that ugly Zero mask, he could see though it.

'Suzaku… keep our promise. A Tomorrow is what we were fighting for… take care of Nunelly for me… take care, my friend,"

Suzaku was crying for him also. Even though he looks weak right now, Suzaku was the strongest fighter Zero/ Lelouch has ever faced.

Lelouch sighed. " Grim Reaper. I'm ready… I am ready for eternal damnation."

The darkness came back and took over his eye sight.

"Ready…?" the scary mysterious figure came back to lead him.

Lelouch confidently nodded.

They started walking. It was so dark… so dark that he couldn't even see his own hands.

All of sudden, the Grim Reaper moaned.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," he called for him. Obviously, he was annoyed.

"yes?"

"we have a problem,"

"what is it?"

"He changed his mind,"

"who?"

"he wants you back. He was forgiven you,"

"He?"

"the Mighty One, you idiot,"

Lelouch gasped for air. He killed so many people… he lied… even to his own sister… he manipulated innocent people and used them against their will… why would God forgive him?

Then the brightest light came down from the above. It light was so bright he wanted to turn away, but he couldn't… instead, he cried as the most beautiful angel came down.

"S-Shirley…" Lelouch bit his lips so he wouldn't cry harder.

Shirley warmly smiled.

"Lulu!" as soon she touched the ground, she ran over and hugged him sincerely.

"Shirley…" he hugged her back. " I…I'm sorry…" he groaned as he remembered the last time they saw each other. He killed her… He buried his face on her shoulder.

"Lulu, do you remember our meeting?" Shirley excitedly asked.

"what meeting?" Lelouch was confused.

"our meeting… our promise."

Lelouch sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry. I… can't remember,"

Shirley heavily sighed. "jeez Lulu. You can never keep a simple promise!" without warning, she touched his forehead and closed her eyes.

"wh-"

"shhhhhh… close your eyes." Shirley whispered.

Lelouch followed her orders. As soon as she closed his eyes, he began to remember…

**..........………………………………_............................................_**

_Shirley smiled. " I'll see you soon. In Heaven,"_

_Lelouch swallowed. " you really think that I'll make it to Heaven?"_

"_of course. I'll be waiting for you forever."_

"_S-Shirley…"_

_Soon, they both heard bells again. Shirley was glowing more powerfully then ever before._

"_Lulu, can you do me a favor?"_

"_what is it?"_

"_the other angels just told me that you are going to forget everything about our meeting,"_

_Lelouch placed his both hands around her beautiful face. " I'll never forget this. I'll always remember that I met you, in your angel form."_

"_remember that I'll be waiting for you in Heaven. No matter what happens, come. Ok?"_

_Lelouch nodded. "I'll come and get you."_

_Shirley smiled and she spilled tears. " I'll guard you from above so you can safely come up. I…"_

_She gasped for air. She was crying too hard. " I love you,"_

_Lelouch smiled happily. " I love you too."_

_They twined their fingers together and waiting for Shirley's departure. Lelouch felt her weight was disappearing and he couldn't feel her warm fingers anymore._

" _I love you, Shirley. Wait for me. I'll break though Heaven's gate if I have to,"_

_**………………………………..............................................................................**_

They both opened their eyes as soon as Shirley didn't touch his head anymore.

"see?" Shirley giggled. " you promised that you will come back to me,"

"Shirley…. I don't think I'll be able to keep the promise,"

Shirley's face fell. "why? Do you not love me anymore?"

Lelouch laughed at her face expression. "I can't be with you because I love you,"

"then why don't you want to be with me?"

"I don't deserve you, Shirley. You are the beautiful angel, I am Satan's slave. I can't bear that someone like me is even touching you right now,"

"don't let go, Lulu." Shirley stroked his face gently. She had tears in her eyes now. "I love you too much to give you up,"

Lelouch closed his eyes to feel her warm touch. She was the warmest person he ever felt in his whole life.

"I love you too. I can't believe that I am doing this right now. I'm probably going to regret in 50 years or so…"

"then, don't leave me. You promised to be with me forever,"

Lelouch shook his head. "no,"

it was his decision. His final answer.

Shirley frowned, " Lelouch Lamperouge, you listen to me. God has forgiven you. He accepted you in his Kingdom. You don't deserve to be in Hell. You are kind. You are not evil. Understand?"

Lelouch raised his eyebrow. "Shirley…"

"if you won't follow me to Heaven…" Shirley closed her eyes and sighed. " I'm going to follow you to Hell,"

"NO!" Lelouch growled. " you will not even touch the Hell's ground. You are too important and pure to be near there. Let alone _live_ there,"

"then, follow _me,_" Shirley cried. "why can't you just listen to me just once?" she complained.

Lelouch smiled. " I'm sorry… I love-"

Shirley covered his mouth. " if you are going to leave me forever and choose the path toward Hell, then don't say it,"

Lelouch bit his lips. "I won't."

Shirley wouldn't stop frowning. After a while, Lelouch couldn't stop himself. He stroked her cheek lightly.

"don't frown Shirley… it doesn't look right,"

" then, come back to me. I waited for you… and you say now that you don't want me… it's not fair Lulu. We have every right to love each other and be happy," she complained.

"I committed a sin, Shirley. A big one. I don't understand why God would forgiven me…" Lelouch groaned.

Shirley rolled her eyes impatiently. " He forgave you because you made a promise to an angel. You made a commitment to me," she grabbed his face and kissed him sincerely.

Lelouch kissed her back. The moment was so perfect. He wanted to kiss her forever in his arms and never let go.

"I. love. You," Shirley repeated.

"Shirley…" Lelouch began.

"If you love me, then would forget everything and come to me,"

"if I love you, which I do, I would make the right choice. It's called, 'justice' Shirley. It wouldn't be fair to other damned human souls out there if God forgave only me,"

Shirley kept shaking her head and tears came out too. " I cannot believe that you want to be separated from me. I waited for you… looked over you… and now… you want to leave me," she cried.

"I'm sorry…" Lelouch slowly untwined his arms around her.

Shirley looked down. She let go of her lover too. It seemed that he didn't want her anymore.

"is this your final decision? Are you sure?" Shirley seemed to be asking to the last time.

Lelouch sadly nodded.

Shirley's face hardened. " then, I'm sorry for taking up your time," Shirley bit her lips and walked away slowly backwards.

Lelouch locked his body where it was. He couldn't afford to run up to her and beg her for forgiveness. It was better this way. Shirley belongs in Heaven. He belongs in Hell.

Shirley slowly returned to her light. They both waited for her departure sadly, but nothing happened.

Shirley didn't even look up… she was crying too hard.

"Shirley," Lelouch called for her. "Shirley, please return…"

Shirley didn't answer him. Weirdly, her glow was less bright then before. The light from the above was dimming down. Lelouch noticed right away.

"NO!" he yelled as he ran toward her. " YOU WILL NEVER GO TO HELL!"

Shirley looked up sadly at him. "Lulu, the truth is….I made another promise myself,"

Lelouch glared at her for explanation. He would prevent it… he would protect her from anything till the very end. Even if it meant fighting God or Satan himself.

"I made a promise to Satan that I would serve as his slave if you couldn't keep your promise… but if you did, he would let you and me go to Heaven and live happily ever after…" Shirley swallowed and half smiled. "we would've been together either way…it just mattered where we would live together,"

Lelouch shook his head. "then I change my mind. I'll live with you in Heaven… I'll do anything to take you back there… YOU DON'T BELONG IN HELL SHIRLEY!" he yelled. This time, he faced the Grim Reaper. He was silent for a long time now.

"please…. Please forgive her. Let her go back. I'll stay… I'll follow you… just let her go…_please_!" Lelouch begged. He was crying uncontrollably now.

The Grim Reaper laughed evilly. " you think that _I_ can break the contract between this stupid angel and the Satan? Obviously, you don't know the Rule of Heaven Earth and Hell,"

"what's the rule?" Lelouch quietly asked.

"the Rule is the Mighty One and Satan's words. You know, like the Ten Commandment?"

Lelouch breathed loudly and heavily.

"isn't there a way to convince God… or Satan…? Can't I just make a new contract with them?"

"No," The Grim Reaper answered coldly. "you don't have to right to do that. You are neither an angel or a slave. You have to be one or the other to speak to them,"

"then make me a Satan's Slave right now. Then we'll talk."

The Grim Reaper laughed again. "if you choose one, you can never change back. You'll be either one for all eternity,"

"but… but Shirley changed," Lelouch argued.

"she has permission from God _and_ Satan. She was smart enough to get both of their permission… too bad she was stupid from the start to even make that contract," The Grim Reaper clicked his tongue in disapproval. "oh well," he shrugged.

Lelouch stood up and faced him. " I command you to take me to Satan. I will speak with him. You have no right to judge Shirley for her mistakes."

"very well then, Lelouch Lamperouge. I shall take you. But because," he held up his index finger again. " I feel like doing it. Don't ever misunderstand and think that I take commands from you. I only take them from Satan… got it?"

**my note!!**

**heyyy i hope you guys enjoyed the story... i may have grammar mistakes, but i'm 14... give the girl a break!**

**pweeeeez review... (but be nice!!)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


End file.
